Takao Shirogane
Takao Shirogane is a First Class Rank One Investigator in the CCG and the youngest grandson of the current Chairman. Appearance Takao has a lean yet defined build. His obsidian hair is kept short on the sides with volume on top that he keeps ruggedly teased. His ash brown eyes are tense and suit his strong, angular facial features. Takao often wears rather colorful shirts under his investigator coat, with colorful ties to match. Personality Takao is known to be quiet, reserved, and friendly. He always appears rather serious and rarely laughs or jokes. Due to his quiet nature, he remains an enigma to most investigators. History Takao was raised alongside his brother, Asao Shirogane, by his grandfather and the current Chairman of the Commission of Counter Ghoul, Hisashi Shirogane. From an early age, he and his brother were groomed to be exemplary investigators by their grandfather. Over time, however, Hisashi came to favor Asao over Takao, and thus Takao soon found himself under the tutelage of one of the Shirogane's retainers. Much of his early career has not been fully detailed yet. However, it is known that he rose to the rank of First Class with impressive speed, though he quickly hit a wall in his progression. Following the escape of the ghoul Jack Conklin during a special operations transport headed under his leadership, Takao was demoted to Rank One and stripped of his position as leader of S3 Shirogane Squad. Currently, he has been transferred to S3 Okazaki Squad, where the Chairman wishes for him to study under the mentorship of Associate Special Class Izumi Okazaki. Powers and Abilities Takao's connections within the CCG offer him many bonuses. As a Shirogane, he never wants for anything. Additionally, he has received no less than the finest education and training. High strength: Takao is clearly a man of great strength as evidenced by his defined build. He is not quite in the top tier of investigators, but is still significantly stronger than most. Skilled Quinque Wielder: Since he has had his quinque for many years, he is quite skilled with it in combat. Combat: can also include combat strengths and weaknesses below Strengths: * TBD Weaknesses: * TBD Quinque Satsujin Name: Satsujin Rating: A Type: Koukaku Status: In service Appearance: Satsujin's shield is a deep purple accented with a pearlescent burgundy. The blade-like edges are a vibrant, flowing red. The handle and grips match the purple of the shield. Strengths: Incredibly durable and stable. Versatile. Weaknesses: Unknown Mechanics: Satsujin's base form is that of a deep purple shield accented with a pearlescent burgundy. With a quick button press, the bright red, sharp blade-like edges expand, and the shield may be used as melee weapon. Another button can also be used to transform it into Axe Form. In this form, the deep purple handle and grips extend and the shield rises to become the blade of a large, two handed axe. The length of the weapon when two handed is a full 5 feet. The shield is 1.5 feet across and 2 feet tall. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships Quotes * "How unpleasant." Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia * Takao was promoted to First Class relatively early, yet his career has since stagnated. * Takao is the only character in the RP to ever be demoted. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators